Godric of the Sun
by Retina Not Human
Summary: Favorited Over 20 Times! - Godric/OC: After her friend was raped and murdered by a vampire, Frances has joined the Fellowship of the Sun to make a stand against the supernatural world. She is horrified when she's asked to become the caretaker to the captive vampire Godric, but Frances soon learns that the vicious creatures in her mind are not exactly what true life brings.
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: This is a re-post of a story I wrote during Season 2 of True Blood that features Godric and a female OC. It is rated Mature for graphic violence, language and sexual themes. A lot of the story itself is based on an extension of story-lines represented on the show with a more in-depth representation of The Fellowship and Godric's thoughts about being voluntarily held hostage by The Newlins.

I don't claim to own any rights to True Blood (2008) or its characters. The TV series for True Blood was created by Alan Ball. The original series of books and original characters are owned by author Charlaine Harris. This story is purely for entertainment purposes only.

1:

_Frances_

"Sarah, honey, I would like you to meet our newest recruit! Miss Frances Bean from Georgia!"

Reverend Steve Newlin put his hand on my left shoulder and held his hand out to guide me to his wife. She shook my hand and smiled broadly, her expression like a sunrise, all bright and cheery and threatening to the darkness that usually surrounded me. I smiled politely and hoped that my knees wouldn't buckle. I was just so glad to be a part of the Light of Day Institute.

"Well, what brings you to the Fellowship, young lady?" Sarah asked me.

I paused despite myself. Even after four years, it was hard to say it out loud.

"My best friend, Rudy, she was raped and murdered by a vampire four years ago. I'm here on behalf of her. I will not rest until all of the vampires are expelled from the earth."

I felt small, even though I was speaking with determination. I was born with plain features and a short stature, which didn't help my need to be confident. Sarah and Steve didn't seem to notice, but each hugged me, then Steve remarked with tear filled eyes, "You will be a great member of our Institute, young lady. A great member."

His inspirational words echoed through my head as I rode with the members of the Fellowship on the bus to the camp. I couldn't help twirling my dark hair between my fingers while I watched out the window and thought of Rudy. I wondered if she would be proud to know that I was coming to the Institute on her behalf. I wondered if I would somehow encounter the vampire that killed her and I could get revenge. I wondered if anyone felt as nervous as I did making such a revolutionary change to the world since the vampires came out into the public.

My mind wandered back to my hometown in Georgia. A small rural area built on farm houses and one stoplight, it was a place where Rudy and I knew everyone and shared no enemies. She was the outgoing, popular, beautiful one, while I was the shy, timid outcast who fared best in science fairs and computer rooms. Rudy and I had been friends since we were toddlers, and our differences in personality didn't change that. She always came to me for advice, and I always came to her to understand social concepts. We were inseparable.

Then Rudy turned sixteen, and suddenly, she was more into vampires than was healthy. Despite my insistence that vampires were a dangerous breed and attracting them would only hurt her, Rudy insisted on visiting vampires hangouts and associating with sympathizers. I knew her darkest secrets, but whatever went on in those places, she would never tell me.

One cold October night, I went over to Rudy's house after band practice to talk to her about an assignment. She wasn't at school that day, and I assumed she had been out partying with the vampires again. I found her lying naked in her bed, her body battered and broken; drained of blood. My best friend was so beautiful in life, but in death, she was purple and swollen and her expression was permanently frozen in fear.

The coroner ruled it an accident. Rudy was buried without the slightest hint from the town that she was killed by a vampire. I knew what had happened to her, and I was determined to make it right somehow. I didn't think I would ever find the vampire that killed her, but I could certainly show my truth being a member of the Soldiers of the Sun.

* * *

_Reverend Steve Newlin_

"Now I want you to be my special Soldier. You're going to go down and feed our vampire prisoner Tru Blood for the time being," I explained.

Frances stared at me like I was pulling her leg. She asked after a long pause, "You want me to feed _it_?"

I wagged a finger in front of her face and replied, "Frances, you shouldn't question my methods. I have an ulterior motive going on here."

Her eyes widened as she asked, "You do?"

With a short smile, I explained, "I want you to be my informant. Tell me everything that the vampire says to you, every move that he makes, every emotion that he pretends to have. I want to know as much as possible about him, and I know that you are the perfect one to do this for me."

"But I..." Frances started.

I put my hand up to hush her and finished with, "There's no need for a rebuttal. No harm will come to you as long as I'm here. I just need information, that's all. Like keeping your enemies closer, you know?"

She nodded with satisfaction. She was easier to coerce than I had expected.

* * *

_Godric_

I could smell the perspiration coming from her body before she even reached the door that led to the basement where I was being contained. She was holding a tray of Tru Blood, apparent by the faint clinking noises the bottle was making against the tray from her unsteady movements. I was immediately aware that this was a ploy from Steve, but I chose to go along with it anyway, seeing no reason why I should frighten a poor human for doing the work of the man she thought was someone to be idolized.

Her footsteps were light and shallow as she made her way to the basement. She took her time before turning to face me, an indication that she not only despised vampires, but had possibly been hurt by one in the past. She was small framed, with long dark hair and big brown eyes, resembling a young and naïve Southern girl of about twenty. Her fingernails were dirty, as well as old scars on her knees made me determine she was most likely a farmhand. She kept her distance from the bars of my makeshift cell, as if she were not completely certain I was trapped.

She was right in her uncertainty.

"I brought you something to drink," she held up the tray a little higher for me to observe.

"Yes, I can see that, thank you," I responded kindly.

Her intensity did not subside with my politeness. I was almost certain now that her hatred for vampires was linked to a traumatic event in her past.

"Stay back until I tell you to come forward," she warned me.

I did as she told me, and remained where I was. I allowed her to place the tray on a platform so she could slide it through a panel between the bars. She immediately stepped back and informed me, "You may step forward now."

I nodded and moved at my vampire speed toward the Tru Blood, forgetting for a moment that this speed usually startled humans. The girl blinked and stepped back even further, the metaphorical walls around her becoming even thicker as she kept her distance from me.

"Do you think that I would hurt you?" I asked curiously.

"Yes," she answered honestly.

I was surprised that she would answer honestly to a vampire, as most other did not. I inquired further, "You believe this purely because I am a vampire?"

"Yes," she answered unequivocally.

Again, I was surprised. I told her honestly, "From what I can determine from you, I would've expected more than that."

I turned away slightly, sensing her reaction. Her defenses lowered just slightly, then she asked me something unexpected, "Your tattoos. They're associated with a tribe, meaning you're very old, right?"

I looked back at her and locked with her gaze, answering truthfully, "Yes."

She became defensive again, asking me outright, "Then why did you get caught?"

I smiled slightly, answering with a question of my own, "Who is to say that I didn't want to?"

* * *

_Frances_

I was unsure about my experience with the old vampire. He looked like he was closer to my age, but his tattoos and his words told a different story. He was not what I expected, and his last words to me kept running through my head, even as I tried to lye down to rest.

I rolled over and whispered to one of my roommates in the girl's cabin, "Kimberly? Could I ask you a question?"

Her curly brown hair was all around and disguising her face, but her chest heaved through her pink tank top as she breathed a heavy sigh and asked, "What is it, Bean?"

I hated that she called me Bean, but I ignored the chance to argue and asked, "Do you think a vampire would get caught by humans on purpose?"

Scoffing loud enough to stir the to other girls sleeping nearby, Kimberly scolded me, "That's the dumbest thing I ever heard, Bean! No vampire would be that ridiculous! Now go the fuck to sleep!"

"Right. Sorry I bothered you," I settled back down to rest my eyes, assured that the old vampire had lied to confuse me.

But he did not appear to be a liar.


	2. Chapter 2

2:

_Frances_

I saw a young man in the lunchroom the next morning. He had short blond hair and a handsome face, and he liked to gesture with his hands. I saw him getting off the bus when we first came to the camp, and I noticed he still showed much enthusiasm, like being a Soldier of the Sun really mattered to him. A cute but brooding fellow next to him seemed to be watching the young man with a sense of envy. I wondered who was the better Soldier.

"Who is that man over there?" I asked Kimberly, pointing to the blond one.

She squinted her eyes to look at him from our table across the way and waved her hand like it had little matter to her, answering quickly, "Oh, that's Jason Crackmouse or something."

"Crackmouse?" I asked, sure that she was mistaken.

Kimberly glared at me and stated, "I don't know, whatever! It doesn't matter."

I pointed at the brooding one and asked, "Who is that?"

A big smile spread across Kimberly's face and she answered pridefully, "That's Luke. He's here to be the best Soldier of the Sun the Newlins have ever seen."

I kept my eyes on Luke, which Kimberly took personally, adding with a dark tone, "Don't try your chances with him, though. He doesn't have time for girls when he's going to make an example of the vampires in this country."

"Right," I looked away so Kimberly wouldn't lecture me further.

I waited until after breakfast to track Luke down. He was walking with Jason back to the boys' cabin, so I called from behind, "Pardon me."

Both boys turned to face me. Jason smiled genuinely and nodded his head, replying, "Hello, young lady."

Luke smiled but his expression was less friendly as he asked, "Is there something you need, Miss?"

"I just wanted to tell you how honored I am that you're here with us. I've been told you're a true Soldier of the Sun, and I'm here to say that I support that, through and through."

Jason smiled and gave Luke a slap on the back, saying, "Lookie here. You've got yourself a supporter, Luke!"

Luke glared slightly at Jason, then reinforced himself by saying, "Yeah, I do, Stackhouse."

Stackhouse. That was his last name. I made a mental note while Jason continued to smile at Luke, seemingly unaware that Luke had a bit of hatred for him. I took my leave, waving as I said, "Honesty."

"Honesty!" Jason waved back, but Luke just nodded politely.

* * *

_Steve Newlin_

"Frances! I'm glad you're here, I would like to ask you to do something for me, young lady."

She stopped when I called to her and looked at me like a deer caught in the headlights. Her lack of self-confidence only made it easier for me to depend on me to guide her.

I put my arm around her shoulder and walked her with me, telling her, "I need you to go down to the basement and ask our vampire prisoner if he needs anything."

She tensed under my grasp. I knew from her history that vampires repulsed her, but the physical discomfort she was showing made me believe that she was even more turned off by them than I formerly decided. Yet another reason why she was so perfect for my plan.

"What should I do if he asks for something, Reverend Newlin?" her eyes were somber as she looked up at me.

I pointed my finger right between those eyes of her and replied, "You give it to him. Unless it's weapons of mass destruction, of course!"

I laughed at my own joke, but Frances appeared to be frozen in place. I added more seriously, "He is a vampire spawn of the devil, but we must treat him with some dignity, as we are Southerners and it's the right thing to do."

She nodded and I directed her to the basement, letting her go in front of the church. She looked back at me with an unsure expression, but I waved her on and said, "You go and do what the good Reverend tells you to, Frances Bean!"

"Yes, sir," she turned around and went determinedly into the church.

If Godric is indeed a vampire spy, this young one is going to find out for me.

* * *

_Frances_

I heard laughter as I opened the basement door. I started down the stairs and the laughter stopped. The voices were too low to understand, but I was sure they were talking about my presence. I caught sight of the vampire prisoner once I reached the end of the steps, but I had to come around before I saw another tall man standing in front of the vampire's cage. He was wearing Light of Day Camp sweat clothes and he had a deep scowl on his face. He looked ugly and deviant, but knew my name as he said, "Welcome, Miss Frances Bean."

He appeared to be a Soldier of the Sun, but he did not seem offended by the vampire prisoner. I felt a sense of mistrust toward him, but my sense was interrupted when the vampire said in a soft voice, "Frances. That is an old name."

He said it like he was certain of his words. The ugly man chuckled at the vampire and asked, "Not as old as the name Godric, I reckon."

Godric. That was the vampire prisoner's name.

Smiling slightly, Godric replied, "Not quite."

I cleared my throat and explained my reason for being there, "Reverend Newlin has asked if you are in need of anything, Mister..."

"Just Godric. No thank you, Miss Bean, I have no desires at the moment," he answered.

No last name. Yet another clue that he was very old, despite his physical features appearing close to my age. I wondered what a web search of his only name would provide?

"Nothing for me, either. I'm Gabe, by the way," the ugly man interrupted my thoughts.

I politely but sternly told him, "Reverend Newlin didn't ask me to get anything for you."

An intriguing half-smile crossed Godric's face, making me lock eyes with him again. I was sure he was laughing quietly, his appearance like a young rebel about to witness a squabble that will free him from his boredom.

Sniffing loudly, Gabe mentioned more to Godric than myself, "Got quite the mouth."

"I should get back," I turned to leave.

Godric told me as I went up the stairs, "I hope to see you again soon, Miss Bean."

He sounded like he meant that remark.

* * *

_Sarah Newlin_

The young girl Frances Bean was always in Steve's view. I had seen them talking more than once. He's been sending Frances down to talk to our vampire prisoner, which is making me wonder what she has that's putting all that attention on her.

"Steve, how do you feel abut Frances Bean?" I asked him over dinner.

His brow furrowed while he tried to think and chew food at the same time. He asked after he swallowed, "How do I feel?"

"You've been taking her down to see the vampire prisoner, Godric. Is she taking information from him so she can tell is for sure that he's a spy?" I asked.

Steve ignored my question, replying instead, "She is a Soldier doing her duty for our church, Sarah. There is nothing more you need to know."

"Well, I don't need the details, but you've been spending so much time with her, and..."

He put a finger up to stop me, stating, "Not another word. She is working for me and that is all."

I had so much more to say, but when Steve gives me the finger, I know I have to stop.

* * *

_Frances_

"Daddy taught me to love all humans. Daddy taught me to love all humans. Daddy taught me to love all humans..." Theresa chanted from her bed in the darkness of night.

Her brown curls fell around her face while she prayed. I had talked to Theresa a few times, and although she had good reasons for being here, seeing that vampires killed her parents and her little sister, she was so full of rituals and prayers that we were all getting tired of her.

"Would you shut it up, already?" Kimberly shouted loudly from her own bed.

Theresa was startled out of her prayer, turning to face Kimberly as she explained, "I'm not finished yet!"

"You've been saying the same thing for half an hour! I'm sure God heard it!" Kimberly argued.

"Why do you have to go an' be so mean, Kim?" Theresa pouted.

Kimberly sat up and remarked sarcastically, "Maybe it's because there are some people that I can't stand even more than vampires!"

Theresa burst into tears and rushed out the door. I got up and followed after her, not wanting her to be alone outside in the dark. I put my hands on her shoulders to ease her sobs, telling her, "Don't listen to Kimberly. She's just tired is all."

Turning to face me with puffy eyes, Theresa screamed, "No, she's always like that! I hear there's a vampire in the basement of the church, and one of these nights I swear I'm going to send her down there to meet him!"

I scolded her, "Theresa! How dare you say something like that?"

She grew quiet, telling me, "I'm sorry, I just get so mad at her sometimes. Don't tell her I said that, okay?"

"I won't. I would never tell her," I replied honestly.

Theresa sniffled and made her way back inside. I took one last look around and I saw Gabe standing outside of the other girls' cabin across from us. He was in the moonlight, watching me like he wanted to come over and tell me something. I quickly turned around and went back inside.

Gabe was not the kind of man I wanted to talk to in the dark.


	3. Chapter 3

3:

_Sarah Newlin_

"Everyone up! Ya'all must prepare for a bright, new day!"

The girls struggled to get out of bed. It was mighty early, but I wanted to make this a day of creativity and bonding...at least long enough to find out more about the young Frances Bean.

"Mrs. Newlin? What's going on?" a blond girl with freckles asked from the corner.

"We're going to have some amazing fun today! Chop, chop, now! Let's get going!" I clapped.

Kimberly scoffed from the corner. I cast her a solid look and she settled down. I noticed Frances' bed was next to Kimberly's, but Frances herself was already out and standing at the ready.

"Let's go, let's go! Get dressed and meet me outside!" I turned on my heel and trotted out the door.

The girls came out moments later, most of them still not quite awake. I glanced at Frances and noticed she was wearing a light blue sundress with her hair tied back, her face still plain but brighter than the others. Frances started walking right behind me, and the others followed, though with less excitement. I took the moment to ask, "Does anyone have any questions before we get where we're going?"

"Yeah! Where are we going?" Kimberly asked, making most of the girls laugh.

I ignored Kimberly's attempt to burst my bubble and went on, saying, "We're going to make some special jewelry today. I just got it in specially for the Light of Day Institute!"

Some of the girls whispered to each other eagerly. I glanced at Frances, but she was busy watching something far off. I followed her gaze and caught sight of Gabe commanding some young men to run on the other side of the field. The sight gave me an idea and I asked Frances, "Are you interested in any of those boys, Miss Bean?"

She blinked and turned to face me, looking like I may have startled her. She quickly answered, "No, ma'am."

"Well, aren't you dating anyone?" I searched further.

Frances violently shook her head, saying, "No, ma'am, I'm not much for that."

I planted a great big smile on my face and said, "Well, I'm sure you'll certainly find the right one if you just look hard enough."

"Thank you, Mrs. Newlin," Frances blushed and turned away.

I went on, mentioning, "There's nothing I wouldn't do for my Steve. He's just so kind and wonderful and the man of my dreams. Don't you think he's just perfect, Frances?"

She nodded slightly, but said nothing.

We walked up to one of the cabins and I took the girls inside. I handed out tools and silver chains for the girls to make their own true silver necklaces, allowing them some time for fun while I kept my eye on Frances. She quietly put her necklace together, but did not engage in conversation with the other girls, even when Kimberly made fun of Frances for choosing a pendant that looked much like a grasshopper to attach to her silver chain. Frances put the chain around her neck and waited patiently for the others to finish. I took the opportunity to ask aloud, "So, have any of you girls found a potential friend with any of the boys?"

I winked and the girls blushed and laughed. Kimberly pointed out loudly, "Luke is so sure of himself, Mrs. Newlin. He is truly a Soldier of the Sun!"

Some of the other girls nodded in agreement. I glanced at Frances, but she showed no emotion toward the mention of Luke. I remembered our other more notable guest and asked, "How do ya'all feel about Jason Stackhouse?"

A few girls giggled and squealed at the mention of his name. Some just beamed with excitement. Again, I glanced at Frances, but she still seemed disinterested. I was starting to feel frustrated, so I specifically asked her, "Frances, what do you think about Jason?"

She looked up at me and answered quietly, "He seems really nice. I've only spoken to him once."

Kimberly shot up and demanded, "Was he with Luke? What did Luke say?"

"Calm down, now, calm down," I tried to control the situation.

"No! I want to know what Luke said! Frances, tell me!" Kimberly shouted.

There was a knock at the door, and all of us turned to look as Steve walked in. With a smile as bright as his future, he nodded a hello to the girls, then looked at me and said, "I just need Frances for a minute."

"But we're bonding, Steve..." I started.

His smile faded and he gave me a look that warned me not to argue. I nodded and said, "Frances, you may go."

She quickly got out of her seat and followed Steve outside. Kimberly fell back into her seat in a huff, upset that she did not get to hear what Frances had to say. I went back to my lesson plan, asking, "Who would like breakfast?"

All the girls raised their hands. All but the notorious Frances Bean, who was off with my husband.

* * *

_Steve Newlin_

I put my arm around Frances and guided her gently to a more quiet place away from the cabin, then I turned to face her and explained, "Young lady, I am so proud of the job you've been doing for me."

She flushed and answered, "Oh, well, thank you, Reverend."

I put on my most concerned face and asked, "Now, I know that things are hard for you, having to be near that vampire and all. How have you been holdin' up?"

Shrugging, Frances answered, "I'm okay. I just talk to him real quick and then it's over."

I quickly asked, "Has the vampire told you anything?"

"Like what?" Frances looked confused.

"Has he spoken of a family member? Has he paid any interest in personal matters? Anything about his friends or someone he knows?"

Frances thought a while before answering, "No, he hasn't said anything like that."

Her answers were disappointing. I asked more clearly, "Has he told you about what he likes to do? Has he mentioned someone might be missing him back home? Has he mentioned something he doesn't like?"

"No, sir, nothing like that," Frances answered.

Immersed in my frustration, I stated aloud, "How can a 2,000-year-old vampire have nothing to say?"

I realized my mistake when Frances' eyes went wide and her mouth dropped open. I quickly became calm and said, "I didn't mean to let that piece of information out. It'll be our little secret."

She nodded, then I explained, "You go down and talk to him and get him to tell you things about himself. I picked you because you're a homely, kind, generous young lady, Frances, and I want you to use your talents to help me find out just what our vampire prisoner has up his sleeve. Do you think you can do that for me?"

Frances straightened up, replying, "By all means, Reverend."

"Please, call me Steve," I smiled.

* * *

_Godric_

I heard her light footsteps treading down the stairs to meet me. I was glad that Gabe was not here to make her uncomfortable this time, yet I enjoyed the obvious distaste Frances displayed toward Gabe when they were together. Gabe was a human who had trouble limiting his use of force to gain undeserved control over others. I enjoyed that Frances was not afraid of this force, nor did she submit to Gabe as most others did.

She rounded the corner, and I instantly caught the glint of silver around her neck. It was enclosed with a silver pendant shaped like a grasshopper, a modern symbol of the student being taught the ways of life, as well as an ancient symbol of a living plague that could bring destruction through consumption of the crops that humans rely on to survive.

"What a lovely necklace, Miss Bean," I said politely.

She reached up to touch it like she had forgotten it was there. She appeared distracted as she explained, "It's a craft I made. Do you like crafts?"

An odd thing to ask. I pondered before answering, "I suppose the arts have always had something of a calming effect on me."

Her brow furrowed like she didn't understand, then she mentioned, "If the necklace upsets you, I could take it off."

"There's no need. Besides, I doubt you would take it of for my benefit," I answered honestly.

Frances continued to struggle keeping up conversation with me, saying, "The Reverend would like to ask if you needed anything."

I could tell that something was bothering her. She was studying me too closely. Her questions seemed to be asking me to give her more than just simple answers. I knew that someone, most likely Steve, had coached her before she came down to see me. He may have also told her something about me, perhaps unintentionally, but it was obviously unsettling to her.

"No, thank you, Miss Bean, I have no needs at this time," I answered.

Her heartbeat became faster. It was like the pounding of a large drum to my sensitive hearing. She asked more pressingly, "You don't have much. Are you sure you don't need anything? Anything at all?"

"I need nothing," I remarked.

She took a huge step forward. Her frustration was becoming more visible and she was forgetting to keep up her guard. She said defiantly, "I don't believe that."

Frances was inching closer to the bars of my makeshift cell. I asked her kindly, "What do you believe?"

She told me truthfully, "I believe that you're a 2,000-year-old vampire pretending to be polite and caring and using your handsome features to charm everyone, but all you care about is biding your time until the time is right to kill us all."

Frances was inches from me now, unaware that she was so dangerously near. Her soft brown eyes were locked with mine. I could smell the blood just underneath her skin. Her heartbeat was like a jet engine in my ears. I sensed a slight swelling between her legs and I could see her nipples hardening underneath her sundress, and I realized something that Frances may not believe but her body was making it very clear: she was attracted to me.

I reached down and gently took the grasshopper pendant between my fingers. Frances broke away from my gaze and looked down, realizing that she was too close. She stared at the silver pendant against my skin, becoming shocked that it was not affecting me.

I had discovered long ago that silver did not affect me as easily as it did when I was a young vampire. I assumed that Centuries and Centuries of time allowed me to build up a resistance to it. Eventually the silver would burn my skin, but Frances didn't know that.

She jerked away so fast, the silver necklace broke from its chain and scattered onto the floor. I let the grasshopper pendant drop as well, and kept my attention on Frances. Her body was undergoing the effects of a rush of adrenaline, and her heartbeat was almost deafening to my hearing now, but I maintained control over myself, knowing I would not feed from her.

I said softly, "I have been around long enough to have no reason to hurt you or anyone else. I'm so sorry that the vampire that hurt you before you came here did not think the same way."

A tear streamed down her left cheek. Frances turned on her heel and ran off, slamming the door as she escaped the basement. I could hear her sobbing clear out of the church, then her essence was gone from my senses.

I had not intended to bring tears to her eyes.


	4. Chapter 4

4:

_Frances Bean_

I opened the door to Rudy's room and peeked inside. I thought I would find Rudy lying in bed, her nose buried in another book about vampires. Instead I saw her pink floral comforter neatly tucked in, her latest vampire book still resting on her bedside table.

"Rudy?" I asked the empty room.

"He's going to bite you, you know," I heard Rudy hiss from behind me.

I whirled around just in time to see a flash of Rudy's fangs as she lunged at me and sank her teeth into my neck.

I was screaming in the dream, but I woke up silent, caked in sweat. It was still dark, but I knew I wasn't getting back to sleep, so I dressed and went outside for a walk. The sun was just rising up over the hills, and I could hear the sound of birds calling nearby. I felt like I was the only one alive this early when I heard a male voice ask me, "You're Frances, right?"

"What?" I turned around to face the voice, catching sight of Jason Stackhouse just as he came up to greet me with a smile.

"Your name is Frances, right?" he asked, and I nodded.

He fell into step with me and asked, "So what brings you out here on this fine mornin'?"

I sighed deeply and answered, "Bad dreams."

With a short nod, Jason replied, "Me, too."

He didn't elaborate, but I felt that Jason was trustworthy, so I told him, "I was dreaming that my friend was a vampire and she bit me."

Jason's eyes widened with surprise as he said, "That was my dream, too! I mean, it was my friend, not yours, but he vamped out and bit me, just like you in your dream."

It was a nice feeling to connect with someone like that. I mentioned aloud, "Maybe all this talk of vampires out here has got us spooked."

Jason chuckled, then he opened his mouth to say something else, but a loud voice shouted from ahead of us, "Stackhouse!"

Both Jason and I jumped and looked over to see Gabe making his way toward us. Jason stood at attention as Gabe pointed a meaty finger at him and said, "Get on back to your cabin, Stackhouse!"

"I will sir, as soon as I walk the lady back to her cabin," Jason motioned to me.

Gabe stepped forward and came nose-to-nose with Jason, warning him, "You do as I say, boy, or there won't be a next time."

Jason didn't appear frightened by Gabe's words, but said anyway, "Yes, sir," and turned on his heel to leave, nodding a silent good-bye to me before he disappeared back along the trail.

I didn't look up at Gabe, but it was obvious he was staring me down. I made up a quick lie and said, "I'm on my way to speak to Reverend Newlin. I have an important message for him."

Gabe's penetrating stare faltered for a moment, then he asked, "What kind of message?"

"I was told only to tell him," I stood my ground.

Gabe was quiet for a while, and I was sure my lie wasn't working, but he finally said, "Well, go on, then."

I rushed off as quickly as I could, not looking back for fear that Gabe would still be staring at me.

* * *

_Kimberly_

Bean.

She's so cute and sweet, it makes me sick. All day long, she follows me around, acting like some little puppy in need of guidance, yet somehow she manages to sneak away long enough to talk to _my _Luke behind my back. She pretends like they aren't a thing, but I know better. She's playing me, and I will not stand by and be played.

I saw her come into the lunchroom late. She was avoiding everyone and acting all suspicious and shit, hiding behind me until we got to our seats. I tried to pay attention to everyone else, but I couldn't, I was too mad at the notorious Frances Bean. I cast her a few glares when she spoke to me, but she ignored my silent warnings and continued to act like she had done nothing wrong.

I got up as soon as I finished my meal and ran outside, finding a safe place to scream, "Bitch!"

"Bitch where?" some jock looking guy with a squared jaw said as he came out of the woods nearby.

He shoved his hands into the pockets of his black letter jacket and searched me with his blue eyes. He was cute, but not as cute as Luke.

"Who the fuck are you?" I asked.

"Todd," he answered like he didn't care that I was willing him away with my words.

No one seemed to be aware of my villainy since Bean came along. That bitch stole my boyfriend and my bad-ass mojo.

I put my hands on my hips and exclaimed, "Yeah, well, Todd, or whatever, I don't have no time for this so get off while the getting's good."

"You hang around with that girl, Frances, don't you?" he asked.

I felt like my ears were going to steam.

"What? You want me to ask her out for you?" I seethed.

He shrugged, replying, "She's a little too humble for my taste. Wouldn't mind tapping her if I could, though."

I was about to send my fist into this guy's nose, but then a very appealing idea popped into my head, and I figured he could be of use to me.

"Wanna make 50 bucks?" I asked.

"Sure. What do I have to do?" he asked willingly.

I smiled wickedly. My best ideas always come when I'm at my worst.

* * *

_Frances_

"I'm going to get the laundry. Does anyone have anymore clothes to do?" I asked the girls.

They were all shuffling into bed. It was already late, but I didn't feel like going to sleep yet. I wasn't sure I could after the dream about Rudy. I kept touching my neck all day just to make sure the bite marks weren't really there.

"I've got a few things. Take them for me, will you, Bean?" Kimberly tossed a few clothes on my bed.

Grabbing them up, I replied, "Alright."

She didn't thank me, but threw herself into her own bed. I wandered to the door to leave, taking one last look back to make sure no one else had clothes to wash.

Kimberly shot me a wry smile just before I turned to leave. She had been acting strangely all day. She glared at me through lunch, then she left for a while and came back acting like nothing was wrong. She even helped me to empty the trash cans around the camp.

I was almost certain something was up.

Theresa was just coming back with her laundry as I was leaving. She put on a big smile and told me, "The lights are out in the laundry cabin, but the moonlight makes it easy to see what you're doing."

"Thanks," I said, then I went on my way.

When I reached the laundry room, I noticed that it was darker than I had thought. I opened the door and saw that Theresa was right, the moonlight was illuminating the washers and dryers enough to get around. I tried to glance around the room to see if anyone else was there, but I couldn't see much and no one made a sound, so I took it that I was alone and went to the nearest washer to put in Kimberly's things.

It was easy getting them in, but I had to search with my hands to find the detergent bottle. I pulled it out and worked to get the cap off, but some shuffling behind me made me stop. I turned around just as someone grabbed hold of my arms and made me drop the bottle. It hit the floor and made a plunking sound, then the person who grabbed me shoved me back against the washer and covered my mouth so I couldn't scream.

The person leaned forward and I could tell it was a younger man wearing a jacket, but he was shrouded in darkness. He whispered to me, "Don't be afraid, I just want to have some fun."

My mind was flooded with fear as the adrenaline hit my body. The first image that popped into my mind was Rudy, and I kicked instinctively.

I hit the man in the knee, and he fell backward, letting me go. I ran as fast as I could to the door, but he somehow caught up with me and tried to grab me again, shouting, "Come here!"

Retching myself from his grasp, I fell forward and my head hit something sharp as I tumbled to the floor. Blood gushed out onto my face and into my eyes. I tried to wipe it away as the man grabbed me again, trying desperately to pull me back into the cabin.

"No!" I turned around and kicked him in the gut.

He fell back and I got up. It seemed to take a lot longer to get to my feet than I anticipated. I started running in no general direction, my thoughts only on finding safety. Before I knew it, I realized I was inside of the church, headed for the basement.

I stopped.

What was I doing?

I was running to Godric. Why would I run to a vampire for help?

The door was opening behind me. I ran past the church pews and opened the nearest door. It was a closet, but I went inside anyway, closing the door and hiding in the darkness, hoping that no one would find me.

"Frances? Frances, are you in here?" the man beckoned for me.

My knees were threatening to buckle. My head was spinning and blood was still coming down my face, staining my clothes and dripping off of my skin. I became worried that somehow, this man could smell my blood like vampire, and he was going to find me.

I closed my eyes and willed myself to not be seen. I could hear the man just outside, calling, "Frances? Frances, where are you?"

Suddenly, a pair of arms wrapped themselves protectively around me. My eyes shot open and I tried to scream, but a hand was over my mouth. Soft lips pressed against my ear and whispered to me, "Don't be afraid."

Godric.

The man's footsteps came close to the door. He said aloud, "I was paid to come and mess with you, Frances Bean. I was going to scare you, but I think you're going to get me in trouble and I don't like little rats that tattle on me."

The blood on my face was waxing between Godric's fingers as he kept his hand over my mouth. He didn't seem agitated by the blood, but I could hear him breathing deeply, like he was enjoying the scent as someone would to a perfume. He slowly let me go, falling away from me as silently as he had come.

The door swung open, and Godric attacked.

* * *

_Godric_

I could hear Frances' heart beating loudly in her chest long before she came to the church. It was distracting, as was the scent of her blood, but nothing compared to the explosive pounding of the malevolent boy's heart as I lunged at him. I broke his left arm with what felt to me like a feather's touch, then I threw him outside and watched his body hit the ground like a rag doll.

"Vampire! Vampire!" he called out, but his cries could not help him now.

* * *

_Frances_

Godric moved like a blur, throwing the man outside too fast for me to see who he was. My mind was suddenly flooded with images of Rudy's dead body.

Did she only see the blur of her murderer before it killed her? Did she even know who or what it was at all?

I felt sick. I started to stumble. Godric appeared out of nowhere and grabbed hold of me, picking me up into his arms like I weighed nothing to him. He carried me to a room that looked like a nursing office, then he put me down on a bed. His dark eyes flickered quickly over me, like he was catching on to a thousand things at once. When his gaze returned to mine again, he told me, "I could stitch your wound for you."

I had forgotten my fear until he said that. My panic rose again, and I began shouting, "I can't look all stitched up! Everyone will notice me! I can't be noticed! Not like this!"

Godric stepped forward and took my right hand into both of his hands. Despite my passionate feelings against his kind, I couldn't help being comforted. His expression stayed calm, and he explained to me, "I could give you my blood to heal, but there would be consequences."

My mind stopped racing, but it was all becoming detached, like I was breaking apart inside. I used what energy I had left to say, "Rudy told me that drinking vampire blood bonds you to them."

Smiling slightly, Godric replied, "Yes, that is an appropriate way of putting it."

I struggled to remember what Rudy had told me, adding, "She said sometimes she would dream sensual things. Will I dream of you that way?"

Godric paused for a moment before he answered quietly, "Yes."

"Will I die if I don't do this?" I asked.

"There is a strong chance, but there are alternatives I could explore if you so wish it," Godric answered.

Something was happening. I felt like I was falling into a deep sleep. I whispered, "Rudy."

"Frances?" Godric asked.

I thought I heard myself say, "Don't let me die like Rudy."

I closed my eyes and drifted off. I felt so tired, so tired...


	5. Chapter 5

5:

_Frances_

I could feel his fingertips brushing along the small of my back like he was admiring my skin. I wanted to ask him so, but I knew that he would answer in a riddle that would only make me want to ask another question. I was lying in bed with him, but I was facing the dark green wall of the hotel room that we chose to stay in after we ran away from the Fellowship.

"Do you think it'll be long before they know we're gone?" I asked Godric.

His fingertips traveled a little higher along my spine as he answered, "There's no need. We no longer have to worry about them now."

"What about that man? Won't they see what happened to him?" I asked.

"You shouldn't worry about him. He has been taken care of," Godric surmised calmly.

His fingertips were now up to my shoulders. I hadn't noticed that I was naked until then. I wondered to myself if Godric had seen me yet.

"I was waiting for you to reveal yourself to me," he said.

I suddenly felt like my heart might burst inside my chest. I wanted to show him all of me, a vision that no one else had shared with me before. I started to roll over, when I felt his hands surround my throat, tightening enough to hold me in place.

"Godric?" I asked in confusion.

"Why didn't you just let me have my fun, bitch?"

Godric was not with me anymore. It was the man who attacked me.

I didn't have enough time to scream before he tightened his grip and shoved my face into the mattress, silencing me and forcing me to my death.

I shot up in bed, awakened by the sound of my own screaming. I gasped for air and looked around, wondering where I was. The familiar surroundings of the cabin were there, but all the girls were already gone, and the sun was already shining through all the windows.

Imaged of the night before came flooding back. I touched my face, but I couldn't feel any damage. I ran to the bathroom and searched my reflection in the mirror.

Nothing.

My clothes from the night before were gone, and I was in a nightgown. I tore it off and inspected my skin for clues.

No signs at all that I had ever been in a struggle.

This was all wrong. I wasn't supposed to be here. I had been attacked, and I was in the church with Godric. How could I be here, completely healed?

Then I remembered something.

I had asked Godric to use his blood to save me. I looked more closely at my neck, but there was no sign that he had bitten me.

I suddenly touched my lips, and I remembered.

My head had an open gash. He probably drank from it easily. Then, he had bitten into his own tongue and kissed me, letting the blood trickle from his lips into my mouth so that I could drink from him.

I had been kissed by a vampire.

A sudden knock at the door threw me out of my thoughts. Kimberly's voice yelled from the other side of the door, "Are you feeling better yet, Bean? We're playing flag football with the boys and I need you to be out there with me! All the other girls won't do it 'cause they're a bunch of fuckin' sissies!"

"Um...I'll be right out," I said.

"God, I'm always waiting around for everybody," Kimberly groaned as she walked off.

I stared at my reflection for a few more seconds. I couldn't help but wonder who was staring back at me. Had I become something else because I drank the blood of a vampire? Was I connected to him now, like Rudy used to tell me about? Did he know what I was thinking right now?

"Come on, Bean!" Kimberly shouted.

My wonders would have to wait until I could speak to Godric. That is, if he were even still here.

* * *

_Reverend Steve Newlin_

Something was different about my little shining star.

Sarah had already notified me that Frances was under the weather, but when she came out to play a friendly game of flag football with us, she looked fine and dandy, just extremely distracted.

"Frances, watch that ball, now!" I shouted to her.

She looked at me with a confused expression, like she was expecting me to say something else. I shrugged and she went back to the game. Her teammate Kimberly was not concerned with Frances' behavior, but seemed more intent on winning, and Frances was standing in the way of that.

"Dammit, Bean! Get your head on straight!" Kimberly yelled.

"Now, Kimberly, this is just a game of fun!" Sarah called from the sidelines.

Kimberly glared at Sarah, then perked right up when Luke from the rival team walked past her. Jason Stackhouse was Luke's teammate, but he also seemed concerned with other things.

Particularly my wife.

"Mrs. Newlin, watch this!" Jason shouted, throwing a pass to Luke with extraordinary grace.

Sarah jumped up and clapped excitedly with the others watching on the sidelines. Luke ran to the goal and and slammed the ball down in triumph. Kimberly shot a hateful glare at Frances, shouting, "Are you even trying to play, Bean?"

"Now, now, let's keep it clean," I said.

That strange religious girl Theresa shouted from the sidelines, "Don't listen to her, Frances! You can do it!"

Luke picked up the ball and brought it back. The next play ensued, but again, Frances was in her own little world, looking at everyone else and wandering around like she was confused instead of aware.

"Frances, look out!" Jason shouted at her.

It was too late. Kimberly launched herself into Frances and they both collided, stumbling to the ground in a heap. Kimberly pulled her arm back to punch Frances, but Frances blocked her and shoved her back. Jason came to the rescue and held Kimberly back before she could launch herself at Frances again. I came forward and told them, "This game is over! Boys win!"

"Yeah!" Luke shouted.

Jason didn't shout for joy, but instead asked Frances, "You okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," Frances started to get up.

Kimberly pulled away from Jason while I helped Frances up. I asked Kimberly, "Is there something you would like to say to Miss Bean?"

"Yeah! Why do you always have to act like a gay little tart!" Kimberly screamed.

Frances stepped back and her eyes widened in surprise. I warned Kimberly, "This is a place of God, young lady! I will not have bad blood between my soldiers here!"

Sighing with frustration, Kimberly said, "Fine. Whatever."

I stepped up face-to-face with her and ordered, "You tell Miss Bean that you're sorry right now, or I will expel you from this program."

The whole yard was silent. Kimberly stumbled before she answered, "I...I'm sorry, Frances."

"It's okay," Frances replied.

I immediately became calm again, telling everyone in a brighter note, "We've got snacks and lemonade in the main cabin. Everyone help yourself!"

Most of the crowd started to leave. Jason gave me one long look before walking off with Luke, like he didn't know what to make of my actions. I turned to face Frances, but she was already gone.

"What was all that about?" Sarah asked from behind me.

I turned to face her with a smile, telling her, "It was nothing. I just don't want anyone taking advantage of each other when we should be strong together."

"Well, yes, I agree, but you've never raised your voice like that..." she started.

"Come along, Sarah, we have more work to do," I walked past her to follow the others.

She willingly came along, choosing not to argue further. For that, I was glad.

* * *

_Sarah Newlin_

After my husband's strange actions earlier that day, I invited Frances to a dinner for the two of us in the main cabin. I knew that Steve would be out working with Gabe on the other side of the Camp, so I could have plenty of time to find out for myself what intrigued my husband so much about Frances Bean.

"So, what do you and my husband talk about between yourselves?" I may have been too obvious.

Frances nearly dropped her fork, asking me, "What do you mean?"

"Well, I mean, what is the secret that you two share? Go on, you can tell me," I smiled.

"Um...well, I don't think we really have any secrets," Frances replied quietly.

"Well now, I don't believe that for a second. My husband has been talking to you, and I want to know all about it," I said, trying to keep my voice polite to coax a confession.

"I really should go, I have some chores to do," she stated, quickly getting up.

I got up with her and slammed my heel into the floor, making Frances jump. She stared at me as I warned her, "Now I have been nothing but hospitable to you, young lady, and if you're hiding something from me, I am sure to find out, and when I do, you are not going to be happy with the results."

We stared at each other in silence for several long seconds before Frances said obediently, "Yes, ma'am, I will be sure to tell you everything that I know."

I straightened my vest, answering, "Well then, you may go."

Frances replied with a strange question, "Mrs. Newlin, is that all you want to ask me about?"

"Whatever else is there?" I returned her question with my own.

She shook her head and answered, "Nothing. I should go now."

"Be on your way, then," I waved her away.

"Thank you," she left as fast as she could.

Maybe I had gone a little too far with my suspicions. If anything, Frances was too frightened to be doing something naughty with my husband.

Besides, what did a little Southern girl from nowhere with no friends and no lovers know about anything?

* * *

_Godric_

She came by nightfall to bring me a bottle of Tru Blood. I hadn't even tasted a drop since I got here, but some part of me was glad to have it this night. I smiled warmly when Frances arrived, but she appeared to be distraught and uncertain, her body shaking lightly as she struggled to hand me the bottle.

"What is wrong, Frances?" I asked her.

She broke down, whispering through her tears, "I've done a terrible thing, and no one knows that it happened."

I answered her calmly, "I took care of the boy. I was certain to cover all tracks so that no one in the Camp would know that he was ever here."

"But what happened to him? Is he dead?" she asked, distraught.

I locked eyes with her and explained, "You did not understand what kind of a person he was, Frances. You were not his first victim."

Adrenaline released into her veins. Her body became completely alert. She asked me with quick breaths, "What? You should have turned him in! You can't just judge people for yourself like that!"

"He would have gone free, Frances. I know this for certain," I informed her.

She was beginning to show signs of extreme stress. I tried to calm her, saying, "I have made it so that his family will find his body and he will be buried properly. There is no reason for you to be worried for him. I have met his kind many times before. Trust me, the world is better off without him."

Frances suddenly threw herself against my cell, gripping the bars as she wailed, "You don't understand! I came here to destroy vampires for good! That was my promise to Rudy! She would be ashamed to see that I let you kill a man, then I drank from you to save myself like some whore of Satan!"

She started sobbing uncontrollably. I reached through the bars to take either side of her face into my hands, then I lifted her head so she could look me in the eyes.

"Frances, you are no whore, nor should you be ashamed. You are, by all rights, a very unique and gifted human being. I envy your ability to feel so strongly for what you believe in, no matter how much others don't deserve it."

I stared down at her features as the tears fell silently down her cheeks. Something took hold inside of me, in a place that had not been opened in Centuries, and I could no longer restrain myself.

I leaned in, and touched my lips to hers.

Her heartbeat throbbed like a deep pulse, sending waves of shock throughout my body. I could feel the blood rushing to her lips as she kissed me back, first slowly, then more deliberately. Her fears seemed to fall away as she reached through the bars and clung to me, wanting more.

I heard Reverend Newlin coming long before he reached the door to the basement. He burst through it without warning and Frances immediately tore herself away from me. Steven stopped at the bottom step and looked only at Frances, telling her, "We have something urgent to discuss."

"Yes, Reverend," Frances said.

He started back up the stairs, and she followed after him, glancing back for a moment to say good-bye without words.

I was not worried. I knew that I would see her again, yet whatever had opened up inside of me was not satisfied with having to wait for her return.

Perhaps I would have to visit her on the outside.


	6. Chapter 6

6:

_Kimberly_

Bean, Bean, Bean.

She's all anyone cares about anymore. She's there when I wake up, she's there when I go out, and she's there when I get back. No matter what I say or do, I know that Bean is going to be a part of it, because that's just my luck.

I want her gone. I want her out of here and away from the Fellowship of the Sun. I could go to Reverend Newlin and tell him that she likes vampires, but he would probably want proof, and Miss Goody Be-Good doesn't have so much as a blood spot to her name. I would have to dig deeper to find some dirt on her. Real deep.

I was trying to consider my options while I lay in my bed and waited for the other girls to come back from their soccer game. I closed my eyes for only a second, then when I opened them again, I saw a man standing at the foot of my bed. I sat up in shock, but his charming smile and the yuppie suit he was wearing made me decide easily that he wasn't there to kill me.

"Who the fuck are you?" I asked.

He put up his hands in defeat, saying, "I'm simply here to help you with your little problem."

"My what?" I retorted.

"Miss Frances Bean. I know she's causing you quite a heap of trouble, and I'm going to fix that problem for you."

He sounded like he came out of a black and white sitcom.

"How the hell are you going to fix my problem with Bean?" I asked, ignoring my curiosity as to how he know about my troubles at all.

A large and mischief making smile spread across his face, and he told me simply, "Leave that to me, young lady."

* * *

_Frances_

I was standing naked against the wall, covering my breasts with my arms, while Godric stood naked in front of me, his eyes shifting quickly over me like he were surveying something deeply appealing. I felt embarrassed but excited at the same time. I had never been with anyone this way before.

"I should warn you, I have been vampire so long, I am not accustomed to intimate contact with humans. I may be stronger than what is appropriate," Godric whispered to me, brushing my shoulders with his fingertips.

He was attempting to coax me into letting my arms relax. I still felt unsure of myself, telling him with reddened cheeks, "I've never been this close to a man before. I would know no different."

Godric's gaze drifted to mine and he asked, "Would you rather your first contact be with a human?"

He was waiting for me to reject him. A part of me wanted to, just for Rudy's sake.

"No. I want it to be with you," I told him.

He leaned in and touched his lips to mine. I could feel the tips of his fangs grazing my bottom lip. He stepped closer to me and brought his lips to my ear, whispering something like poetry to me in his Native tongue.

I began to feel like I was floating. I slowly let my arms drop, revealing myself fully to him. He leaned down and slowly began to kiss my chest. His fangs drifted across my nipples, making them harden with arousal. I let my head fall back and I closed my eyes, moaning softly in response to his touch...

"FRANCES?!"

My eyes shot open and I sat up with a start. I was lying on the ground at the sidelines of the soccer field, while most of the camp members were standing around me in a wide circle, with Sarah Newlin by my side. She had my arm in her grip, like she had been shaking me.

"What happened?" I asked, confused.

Sarah gave me a sheepish smile. Some snickers came out of the people around me. I saw Jason Stackhouse standing a few feet away from Sarah, looking down at the ground like he wasn't sure what else to do.

"Honey, you fell asleep and you were um...making some odd sounds..." Sarah started.

My erotic dream came flooding back to me, and I realized what had happened. My face flushed and I struggled to get to my feet. Sarah tried to help me up, releasing her grip as she said, "Honey, it's alright, we were just worried you might be in pain..."

A few members broke into laughter. Jason looked up and gave me sympathy with his eyes. I felt so humiliated, I wanted to die. I covered my face and ran as far away from the group as I could, stopping only when I was out of breath.

Why had I been dreaming so vividly about Godric? I had remembered Rudy telling me that drinking a vampire's blood would cause sexual dreams, but this was downright embarrassing. I had no idea how real all of this had become until now.

"Frances! Frances, wait!" Jason yelled from behind me.

I turned around to face him, feeling distressed. He shot me a somber smile and said, "You know, I've done what you just did plenty of times. I mean, not in front of people, but yeah."

My face flushed again and I looked away. Jason kept going on, trying to make me feel better, "Look, it's no big deal. I mean, the others don't know, but I do. You drank some V, didn't you?"

I met his eyes with a look of shock, but he seemed sure that he knew the truth. I told him, "You can't tell anyone! They'll throw me out of here!"

He shook his head frantically, saying, "No, no, no, I wouldn't do that! Your secret's safe with me."

I smiled and replied, "Well, thank you kindly, Jason."

"No problem. Hey, if you need to talk to someone about...that...I'm your man," he pointed to himself with his thumb.

"I appreciate that, really," I said, feeling a lot less stupid.

* * *

_Luke_

I saw that Frances girl rolling around and moaning like she was under some kind of a spell. I saw Sarah wake her up, and Frances sure had a look of guilt on her face. She runs away, and by God's good grace, Jason Stackhouse takes off after her. Funny that he should go off to save the day, like he knows exactly what's going on.

Everybody else thinks Frances just had a really happy dream by the bleachers on the soccer field. I know better, as I've done my research.

She was having one of those vampire dreams. She's been drinking the V.

* * *

_Frances_

I decided to take the long way through the forest trail to get to the church to feed Godric. It was nightfall and most people were in bed, but I didn't want to chance running into someone who saw me at the field earlier that day. Even more troubling, Kimberly was in a much better mood, maybe because she heard what had happened and she was glad I was looking stupid as ever.

It was darker than I thought it would be. I tried keeping up a good pace, but I found myself stopping every few seconds to make certain I was still on the right path. Maybe the long way was actually the silly way.

Something rustled in the woods and I stopped. I listened, but I couldn't hear anything more. Assuming it was a small animal, I started on my way again. The rustling came again, this time much closer, and much louder.

I stopped once more and tried to see around me. There were mostly shadows in my way, and the noise had gone quiet again. I started moving for a third time, and again, I heard the rustling, then a loud thud like someone hitting a tree.

"Hello?" I called out.

No one answered me. I felt like there were eyes watching me, and I wondered if I was being stalked by a predator. If it were a bear or a wolf, I would have little hope of outrunning it. I would either have to stand there and do nothing, or keep moving.

I started walking again. The rustling continued, followed by loud thuds and noised like tree branches breaking, but nothing appeared. I considered the idea that it could be a group of people playing a gag on me after what happened earlier. If it were human or animal, it was frightening me so.

I broke into a clearing and I was startled by a figure before me. It took me a moment before I realized it was Godric.

"What are you...how did you get out here?" I asked through quick breaths.

"I sensed that you were frightened. What is wrong?" Godric asked, concerned.

I took a deep breath to slow my frantic heartbeat. Godric turned his head to one side like he was listening, but I couldn't tell what he was picking up. I wondered if he could hear my heart as well as I could, or even better.

"Something was in the forest with me. It didn't attack me, so there's no reason to worry," I said.

Godric rushed past me like a blur and disappeared into the night. I opened my mouth to call for him, but he had already returned before I could get his name out. He told me assuredly, "There is nothing around. You are safe."

I sighed with relief, but felt the need to confess, "It might have been members of the Fellowship foolin' me. I had a dream about us earlier today and I was...being vocal about it...in front of everyone."

Godric came closer to me, and I could see he was smiling lightly, like he already knew my trouble. I asked, "You heard me too?"

"I also sensed your embarrassment. We are connected now. It is not hard for me to understand what you are going through, especially with your particularly deep emotions toward situations," Godric replied.

"I didn't know it would be so obvious. I feel foolish," I blushed.

Godric's eyes widened as he stared at my reddened cheeks, and his fangs came out. I tried to hide my face in my hands, saying, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to entice you."

"No, you did nothing wrong," he looked away like he was ashamed of his reaction.

I took a step closer to him and asked, "Godric?"

"Yes?" he humbly turned to face me again.

"How did your people show affection when you were human?" I asked.

He smiled slightly, then took on a look of deep thought before he answered thickly, "Men held onto the wrist of their mate and led her along. Kissing wasn't part of our culture, but a man would lick his mate to mark her with his scent."

"Where would you lick me?" I asked curiously.

Godric leaned in, his eyes gliding over every exposed area of my skin. He turned his head to one side and drifted to my left collarbone. I let him glaze my skin with the tip of his tongue, marking me like his people once did long ago.

His touch made me feel excited. My face went hot and I trembled against him. He gently took hold of my hips to keep me close to him, bringing his lips back up to mine so we could consume each other with passionate kisses.

I pulled his shirt off and surveyed his upper body. It felt like stone when I touched his muscles, but they would flex in response to me, like Godric was sensitive to my every touch. I spent a long time looking over his tattoos, trying to imagine how hard it was to create them with ancient tools. Godric informed me while I searched him, "My body markings meant a great deal to my tribe. I was given them when I became a man."

"Godric?" I asked.

"Yes," he whispered, leaning in closely.

"I..." I started.

"Frances?" I heard Godric ask, but I could not answer him.

I felt my body fall against him as my mind suddenly went blank and I passed out, falling into a place that felt like nothing.


	7. Chapter 7

7:

_Frances_

"Frances? Frances! Wake the fuck up!"

I opened my eyes to find Kimberly standing over me with a dirty look on her face. I could feel a blinding headache, and a glance around showed me that I was in bed in my cabin and it was light out.

I tried to remember last night, but Kimberly interrupted my thoughts when she shouted, "Let's go, Bean! The Newlins want to talk to you!"

"I'm coming," I said, getting out of bed.

Kimberly started for the door, so I followed after her. She led me down the path to the Newlins' residence, keeping a quick pace and folded arms as she did so. I tried to think of last night again, but it was all in pieces. The last thing I remembered was looking at Godric's tattoos.

"Godric," I said aloud.

Kimberly stopped and turned to face me, asking, "What did you just say, Bean?"

"Nothing," I shook my head.

She looked me over like she was determining whether to argue with me or not, then she shrugged and said, "Get on in to see the Newlins. They've been waiting for you all morning."

"Why didn't anyone wake me up?" I asked as I walked past her.

Kimberly put her hands on her hips and yelled, "I'm not your alarm clock, Bean! I don't have time to wake you every morning!"

I felt sorry I asked. She turned and left and I knocked on the Newlins' door. Sarah answered it almost immediately, smiling brightly when she saw me. She took me by the shoulder and led me inside, saying, "We're so glad to see you, Frances! Steve is just anxious to talk to you!"

"About what?" I asked, but Sarah didn't answer me, instead focusing her intent on leading me to Reverend Newlin.

We wandered to a room in the back, hidden by an elaborate staircase and vintage decorations. Sarah opened the door and led me inside, where Reverend Newlin was seated behind a desk with Gabe standing nearby. The decorations in the room made it feel like something out of a murder mystery, and I noticed that Reverend Newlin didn't appear cheerful when I came near. Sarah let me go and asked them, "May I stay for the proceedings?"

I felt a twinge of nervousness. Was I in trouble?

Reverend Newlin shook his head and stated, "This is a matter for Miss Bean and I."

Sarah started to protest, "But Gabe is here..."

Reverend Newlin put his hand up to stop her, saying, "Please leave, Sarah."

She stood there a moment longer, then turned on her heel and left the room. I stayed where I was, unsure what was going to happen next.

* * *

_Reverend Newlin_

I stared Frances down in an effort to intimidate her, but she didn't even flinch. I was surprised that she seemed so well composed after what Gabe told me she had done.

"Do you know why I wanted to see you, Miss Bean?" I asked, probing her for signs of deception.

"No, sir," she answered.

I looked at Gabe, and he looked back at me knowingly. I turned back to Frances and explained, "I have recently discovered that you are not exactly who you say you are."

"What? Whatever do you mean?" Frances asked with wide eyes.

Her game of innocence was beginning to agitate me. I relayed more clearly, "We know about your dealings with vampires."

She blinked and took a step back, arguing, "I don't deal with vampires. I don't want anything to do with them."

I replied more sternly, "We have evidence to support our accusation. We also have witnesses that have seen you speaking to vampires in our camp and threatening our very lives!"

Frances was speechless. She said timidly, "I've only spoken to the vampire prisoner, that's all. I don't know any other vampires, and I would never put us in jeopardy like that."

I didn't believe her.

"Gabe, would you please escort Miss Bean to a room where she might be more comfortable until we can sort this out?" I asked.

"Certainly," Gabe answered, coming around to take Frances by the arm.

Even as he led her away, Frances looked back at me and stated frantically, "I didn't do anything wrong! Why won't you believe me?"

I didn't answer her. I waited until Gabe closed the door, then breathed a sigh of relief.

Frances had taught me that even the most innocent looking girls could be whores of Satan.

* * *

_Godric_

I could sense disdain in Frances even before I saw Gabe leading her down the basement stairs. He brought her to my cell and said, "Reverend Newlin wants to put this traitor in with you for a while. He thinks it will teach her a good lesson."

"Very well," I replied.

Gabe opened the makeshift door to my cell and shoved Frances inside with unnecessary force. She didn't look up at me, but backed up against the wall and feigned fear. Gabe chuckled a little and said to me, "Steve suggests not taking a bite, but it's up to you."

I answered passively, "We'll see where the evening takes us."

Gabe laughed and turned to leave. Frances rushed to the bars of the cell and shouted at him, "You can't leave me here!"

"Serves you right, Missy," he called back before closing the door and leaving us alone.

Frances slowly turned to face me, her body responding attractively to our close proximity. Her feelings for me were strong, but her expression was still one of distress. I asked, "Are you alright?"

"No. Reverend Newlin is convinced I'm in some deal with vampires. He says he's got witnesses to prove it. I don't know what he's going on about."

I came more closely to her, explaining quietly, "You passed out when we were together last night. I could not find the cause, but you spoke of something in the forest with you earlier, and I was suspicious of foul play. There may be someone or something attempting to incriminate you, although I am unsure of the reason why."

"But what could make me pass out like that?" Frances asked.

I replied calmly, "There are many species of subhuman that you are not aware of, Frances. Vampires are hardly the only ones that interfere with humans."

Frances swallowed hard, and I could sense panic rising up within her. I put my hands on either side of her face and told her, "You should not worry about these creatures. I am much older than most of them, and I do not fear the rest. I will do what is necessary to make certain they do not succeed in whatever they are planning for you."

Our eyes locked, and I leaned in to kiss her. Frances allowed me to continue kissing her, and she did not hesitate when I picked her up easily and led her to my bed in the corner of the room. We parted lips as we both came down, then Frances whispered to me, "Would you make love to me, Godric?"

Her suggestion inspired feelings inside of me that had been slumbering for Centuries. I told her humbly, "I have been a vampire for a long time. I am not sure that I could control my strength with you, and I worry for your safety."

"I'm not afraid," she said, and I could sense that her words were true.

* * *

_Frances_

He slowly undressed me. He took his time surveying my body, touching me and kissing my skin like it was both pleasurable and addictive to him. He removed his clothes and let me touch him, humming with the motion of my fingertips as if he were entranced by my affection.

I moved underneath Godric, and he entered me. I cried out a little, feeling the pain of my virginity being torn away, and the blood that came out exposed Godric's fangs. I asked somberly, "Does the blood bother you?"

He looked into my eyes and replied thickly, "Nothing about you bothers me, Frances."

Godric started off slowly, then began building friction. He was strong, but he was reserving himself, and the pain melted away as I started to feel pleasure building up inside.

It got more and more intense, and I squeezed my legs against Godric's hips to hold on. I grazed my fingernails across his shoulders, which only provoked him to go faster. I called out his name and he growled in response, leaning in to graze my throat with his fangs.

"Will you bite me, Godric?" I breathed.

His thrusts slowed a little, and he looked at me questionably, asking, "Are you certain?"

"Yes, yes, please," I answered through heavy gasps.

He leaned down and bit into the top of my right breast. The pain inflicted seemed to arouse me even more, and I moaned loudly.

Godric came back up to my lips and kissed them, slipping his tongue into my mouth to let me taste what he could taste. I pulled away from him just as my release came, and I cried out as I felt a wave of pleasure rush through me.

Releasing just after me, Godric also seemed to be overjoyed, but showed no signs of exhaustion. He waited until my breathing slowed, then he asked, "Have I done honorably by you?"

"I can't think of anyone doing it better," I answered honestly.

"Then I would like to ask if I could honor you again," he smiled intriguingly.

"I would love to," I sighed happily.


	8. Chapter 8

8:

_Frances_

I opened my eyes and saw Godric standing at the foot of the bed with his back to me. I sat up slowly and realized that Godric was focused intently on the stairs leading down to the basement. I asked him quietly, "What are you staring at?"

He did not turn to face me, but kept his focus on the stairs as he answered me, "There is someone watching us."

I looked down and realized I was still naked. I became embarrassed and pulled Godric's blanket up around me to hide myself. I looked around quickly, but saw no sign of anyone nearby. I asked Godric, "Where are they?"

He turned his head to one side and replied, "I am unsure. They are keeping their distance to provoke me to come out after them."

I felt some relief, but asked curiously, "Why would they want you to come out?"

"So that they can kill you," he stated.

Panic rose inside of me. My heart began to pound, and Godric slowly turned to face me, his eyes looking entrancingly at my chest. I asked him, "Whatever will I do?"

He lifted his eyes to lock with mine and he answered softly, "Gabe is already on his way to get you. I want you to go with him and tell Reverend Newlin that you are conspiring with vampires."

"What? I cannot do that!" I argued.

Godric smiled slightly and asked, "Are you frightened of the truth?"

My cheeks grew hot and I answered, "No, of course not. I just find no reason to tell Reverend Newlin anything."

Godric drifted over to me and took a seat by the bedside. He took my head in his hands and kissed my forehead, then he looked deeply into my eyes and said, "The entire camp is enchanted by the being that is trying to kill you. If you deny what Reverend Newlin believes is true, he will punish you very harshly."

"What will he do if I admit to my crimes?" I asked.

"He will bring you back to me. That is what I want him to do," Godric said.

I could hear Gabe's footsteps coming to the basement door. I rushed to get out of bed and find my dress. Godric asked me simply, "Would you like me to dress you before Gabe comes downstairs?"

"Yes, please," I replied, knowing he would be much faster than me.

He easily slipped my dress over my head and fitted it to my body just as Gabe started to open the basement door. I smiled at Godric and he returned my expression, then he suddenly grabbed the right shoulder of my dress and tore it so that it hung by a thread. I gasped and asked him, "What are you-"

Godric moved away from me and hid in the shadows on the other side of the cell. Gabe was almost at the bottom of the steps, and I realized what Godric was planning. I rushed to the bars of the cell when Gabe turned to face me and I cried desperately, "Please, please let me out! I don't want to be in here anymore!"

Sneering at my fear, Gabe took his time walking over to me. He fumbled with the bars and I pretended to be frantic to get out. He finally opened the cell door and I ran out, collapsing at the foot of the steps like I was completely exhausted.

"Did you play with this one?" Gabe asked Godric, pointing at the torn sleeve of my dress.

Godric stepped out of the shadows with no expression on his face and answered, "She was very amusing. I hope to see her again."

"I'm sure you will," Gabe smiled wickedly then he came over to me and pulled me sharply to my feet.

"Reverend Newlin would like to see _you_," Gabe hissed at me, charging me up the stairs.

I glanced back at Godric, and I could see that he was watching Gabe very closely, as if he were just beginning to notice something. I wondered if it was what I had already noticed about Gabe: he was a very dark and dirty man.

* * *

_Gabe_

"You're going to get what you deserve," I seethed at the little tart bitch that Steve once prized.

She struggled in my grip, arguing with me, "I don't care what you say! I'm not afraid of you!"

I shoved her hard and she stumbled into the grass. I grabbed the back of her neck before she could get up and shoved her face into the ground so she had to struggle to breathe.

"You like that? Are you a dirty little girl like what you got your nose in?" I laughed.

She tried to grab at me, so I pushed her face down deeper. I let her be frightened a few seconds longer, then I let her go, but not without giving her tight little ass one rough smack.

She yelped and grabbed her backside. I grabbed her arm and yanked her back up, yelling at her, "Get going! I don't want to hear another word out of you or you'll get a real good spanking!"

"What's going on, here?" Luke came around from behind us.

My eyes were wide. I didn't know how much he had seen. I said quickly, "This young lady is being charged with a crime. I am taking her to Reverend Newlin."

"A crime? Whatever did she do?" Luke asked, full of suspicion.

The bitch shouted before I could answer, "Gabe is hurting me! Please help!"

Luke swung his fist into my face before I knew he was moving. I felt the hit, and the next thing I knew, I was lying flat on the grass. By the time I sat up again, Luke and the little bitch were gone.

* * *

_Frances_

"Thank you for rescuing me," I brushed myself off as soon as Luke and I were in the shadows of the woods and safely away from Gabe.

Luke was looking around to make sure we weren't followed as he replied, "I was glad to do it, Miss Frances. I saw Gabe puttin' your face in the dirt, and that was just downright ungentlemanly."

I nodded and said, "I didn't do anything wrong."

Luke looked back at me and replied, "Well now, I doubt that very much, Miss Frances."

I stopped and slowly looked up at him. Luke was staring at me with dark eyes as he said, "I know you've been drinkin' the V. You're part of the vampire cult."

Shaking my head violently, I took a step back and yelled, "No, I would never do that! I hate vampires!"

"You're a LIAR!" he bellowed so loudly, it echoed through the trees.

I turned around and started to run. Luke was athletic and caught up to me easily. He grabbed me around the waist and tried to pick me up off of my feet. I cried out but he put his hand over my mouth and seethed into my ear, "Don't you fight me now, Miss Frances. Ladies like you are evil and have to be stopped. It's the only way to cleanse the Earth of the vampire ways."

I closed my eyes and willed someone to save me. I felt Luke suddenly let me go and I started to fall. My body tensed to hit the ground, but I never did. I opened my eyes and realized there was an arm wrapped around my waist, holding me from touching the ground.

Turning my head to one side, I expected to see Godric, but instead, I saw a man no more than seventeen years of age with greasy red hair and chalk white skin staring intensely at me as he held me easily against him. He curled his lip to reveal his fangs as he asked me with a foreign accent, "Where is my fadder? You smell of heem."


	9. Chapter 9

9:

_Frances_

The vampire holding me up shuffled me impatiently between his arms, waiting for me to answer him. I knew that my weight was no trouble for him to hold up, but the shifting was meant to make me feel anxious and unquiet.

"Do you mean Godric? I can show you where he is," I told the vampire.

The vampire eyed me warily, as if he wondered whether I could be trusted or not. I heard Godric's voice from nearby say, "I am here, my son."

I was placed on my feet and the vampire rushed over to Godric like a blur. Falling to his knees, the vampire bowed his head and said, "Fadder. I haf come to safe yew."

Godric stared down at the vampire with little expression. It was as if he knew that someone would come for him, but he was not happy that someone finally did. Godric told the vampire, "I want you to leave here. Go back and tell the others not to come for me. I have affairs to attend to and I do not wish to be bothered."

The vampire looked up at Godric with confusion and explained, "We haf come a long way, Fadder. There are so meeny and they are hungry."

I swallowed when I heard the last word. The vampire tilted his head toward me, but did not look my way. Godric continued to address the vampire, insisting, "I don't want them here. You will find them all and tell them not to come. If any of them do, I will be very disappointed."

The vampire nodded, but it was easy to see he was still confused. He disappeared out of my sight and Godric moved near to me. He smiled slightly and asked, "Are you alright, Frances?"

"Yes, the vampire didn't hurt me. He saved me from Luke, but I have no idea what he did with him," I explained.

"Luke has been glamored. He will never cause you harm again," Godric said.

I breathed a sigh of relief that he had not been killed. Godric observed me more carefully as he mentioned, "You still appear to be distraught. I heard what Gabe did to you before Luke took you to the trees."

Despite myself, I flushed with embarrassment, lightly touching my backside as I replied, "Yes, I was more afraid of him than Luke or the vampire."

"May I see what he has done?" Godric asked tenderly.

I bit into my lower lip and glanced around. Godric quickly added, "There is no one around."

I slowly turned around and lifted up the back of my dress. Godric pressed his thumbs to the rim of my underwear and tugged it down just enough to overlook the damage. I tilted my head back to see him and asked, "Is it very bad?"

Godric's voice sounded strained as he answered, "Gabe's excessive violence is completely uncalled for. I must do something in retaliation or his abusive ways will escalate."

He ran his fingertips along my backside. It felt like the tips of feathers against my skin. I wondered if he were tracing the bruise that he saw there from where Gabe had hit me so hard. I asked Godric, "You wouldn't kill him, would you?"

"He should be warned first. If he does not listen, I may have to take more pronounced measures," Godric replied.

Tugging my underwear back up, he stepped away and I let my dress down, turning to face him again. It was not the time or place, but I couldn't help wanting to be in his arms again. He smiled slightly, like he knew what I was thinking. I stepped more closely to him and buried my head against in his chest, telling him, "I'm afraid of this place now. I want to leave."

Godric surrounded me with his arms and replied softly, "You may go if you wish. I will not force you to stay here if you are uncertain."

I looked up at him with somber eyes and asked, "Won't you miss me at all?"

He smiled so warmly, it was like his face was the sun and he was shining down on me. He answered after a short silence, "I have not felt this way in so many years. I would miss you the way that a vampire could."

I knew that meant profoundly. I nodded my head and said, "I suppose I would miss you just as much, and that's tough for a human, so I'll stay here a while longer."

Godric squeezed me gently, and I laughed. He eased his hold on me and told me, "Reverend Newlin is still expecting you."

I became frightened, telling Godric, "No, I don't want to see him."

Nodding that he understood, Godric replied, "Very well. I will find a way to bide his time. There is a gathering for crafts in a nearby cabin. Would you like to go there instead?"

"Yes, a few mindless crafts should certainly clear my head," I said.

* * *

_Sarah Newlin_

Steve had assigned me to watch over the craft making class while he stayed at the house. He said he had to talk to Miss Frances Bean, but it didn't sound like he was preparing for an old fashioned gathering.

With Steve so immersed in Frances, I took it upon myself to find a member of the Fellowship who could use my attentions. The one who seemed to stick out the most of all the shining members was the one and only Jason Stackhouse.

I invited him to the craft class, and he came without hesitation. He remarked that he wanted to bring Luke along but could not find him. That was Jason, always thinking of others.

He sat down next to me and we got to work. Every time I would think of Steve and my thoughts would start in on what he might want to talk to Frances, I would put those thoughts aside and ask Jason another question about his life. He was so responsive, and he smiled all the time. I just adored his big old smile.

I was completely surprised when I heard a knock at the door and I saw Frances standing there looking in at us through the screen. I came to the door and let her inside, asking politely, "Won't you join us, Miss Bean?"

She smiled and answered, "I would love to."

I brought her over and showed her a seat. She gave me a funny look and asked, "May I just stand?"

I laughed and replied, "Well, young lady, this crafting takes some time! You'll be much more comfortable with a seat."

She smiled and slowly made her way to her seat. Everyone else worked busily with their crafts, so only Jason and I saw Frances make a painful face as she shifted in her seat.

I gasped when a horrible thought came to mind: what had my husband done to this young lady that she couldn't sit up straight?

I let out a little yelp when I thought of something worse: what had this young lady let my husband do to her that she couldn't sit up straight?

"Are you alright, Mrs. Newlin?" Jason asked me with concern.

I quickly smiled and said, "Oh yes, yes, Jason, I'm absolutely fine. You just keep working on your crafting!"

Turning away from the group, and pretending to be reaching for more crafting tools, but what I wanted to do was stomp my feet and scream and pray until I couldn't speak anymore!

My husband could very well be taking young Miss Frances Bean through her backdoor, and I was not about to let him get away with that.

If he could have his fun, then I would have mine with Jason Stackhouse. But not through the backdoor, because only whores of Satan would let a man do that to them.

* * *

_Frances_

I saw Jason Stackhouse again that night, after supper had finished. He caught up with me as I was walking the path back to the church and asked, "Could I speak to you a minute, Frances?"

"Certainly," I nodded, and we started walking together.

"It's probably not my business to say, but I saw you sittin' kinda funny during crafts today, and I just wanna make sure you're okay," Jason said.

Blushing, I looked away, and Jason's eyes became wide as he flushed, too. I tried to explain, "I'm alright, I just slipped and fell and I hurt myself real good. I didn't want anyone to know because it's so downright stupid and all."

Jason smiled and replied, "Oh, I don't think you're stupid at all, Frances. Everybody falls. I fall all the time! My baby sister says it's 'cause I don't pay no attention to where I'm goin'!"

I laughed and Jason said more seriously, "You know, if you ever need someone to talk to, I'm right here. Like if something happens and you didn't just fall."

With a smile and a nod, I replied, "Thank you, Jason Stackhouse."

He gave me a charming half-smile and took off back the other way. I started for the church house again, but I was stopped when yet another man stood in my path.

He was tall and wore very nice clothing. His dark hair was combed to one side, and his dark eyes watched me both intently and curiously. He appeared like he had just come out of a classic television show, and he acted just as quaintly when he reached out to take my hand and said, "Miss Bean, we meet so close at last."

"You are you?" I asked, letting him take my hand to kiss it.

He touched his lips to my hand and let go, giving me a quick smile. I glanced down but saw no sign of fangs. His smile disappeared and he said kindly, "Well, I'm the man who stalked, tortured, raped, sodomized and ended the life of you dear sweet friend, Rudy."

I opened my mouth to scream, but no sound would come out.


	10. Chapter 10

10:

_Frances_

He stared at me like I was a simpleton. I finally found my words and asked, "How could you?"

"Murder your dear sweet friend? Oh, it was very easy. You see, I hunt the groupies of other creatures. In your friend's case, she was following the vampires and I simply told her a little white lie that I was a vampire and she could be with me. She was a fine, fine choice, I must say so."

I could not believe my ears. This man had to be from my imagination. He was too cruel to be real. I shuddered to ask him, "Why have you come here?"

With a wide grin, he told me, "Well, I have come to put your mind at ease. You may love your vampire Godric as much as you like now, because his kind, which you so readily judged as the reason for your friend's death, were not to blame after all."

"That's not the only reason! Why have you come here?" I demanded.

He lowered his smile and leaned into me to tell me darkly, "You intrigue me, Frances Bean, so I've come to kill you."

In a moment's notice, his arms were around me and he was attempting to pick me up, but I grabbed his arm and bit into it with every ounce of force I had.

His skin felt slick in my mouth, and it came off as he shoved me into the dirt and cried out with anger. He reached for me again, but I looked up and saw Godric appear behind the man, and I knew I would be rescued.

Godric shoved the man with enough force to send him straight through a large tree. The tree splintered into a thousand pieces on impact and the man crumpled onto the ground. Godric walked slowly over to him, then laid cold eyes upon him and stated, "You will die for your threats against Frances."

The man gave Godric a wicked smile and laughed defiantly. Godric slammed his fist into the man's chest and pulled out his heart, tearing it from the cavity and tossing it passively aside.

I watched as Godric picked up the man's body and disappeared like a flash into the woods. When Godric returned moments later, he no longer had the man in his grasp.

"Did you hear him? He murdered Rudy," I whispered, my eyes wide with shock.

Godric scooped me up into his strong embrace and carried me back to the church house, telling me, "He was a shape-shifter, and he will never kill again, Frances. You are safe so long as I live."

* * *

EPILOGUE

_Godric_

She responded to my touch with long, soft moans. I dipped my tongue between her legs and tasted the sensitive flesh there, feeling her body shudder responsively. I came up on my knees and lifted her so that she could easily hold fast to me while allowing my erection to slide into her warm, lubricated opening.

We made love together in the bedroom of my estate in Moscow. It had become much easier for me to control my strength with Frances, and she had grown accustomed to telling me if she felt any discomfort at all.

My pace quickened and Frances responded by chanting my name as she closed her eyes and pondered what her body was feeling. I moved my hands across her outline, sensing every motion that her body made, every drop of sweat that came from her skin, every tingling of the sensitive nerves being roused with building friction.

Her orgasm came strongly. She cried out and collapsed against me as I felt my own release. We lay down together and held each other until Frances was breathing normally again. She looked up at me and asked innocently, "What shall we do now that the Fellowship is no more and you've resigned your position as Sheriff of Dallas?"

"There are many places I could take you. I have seen much of the world in all my time, but there is always more to see," I replied.

She sat up to face me more easily and asked, "Where would _you_ like to go, Godric?"

I turned my head to one side and pondered. As a two-thousand-year-old vampire, this was the most difficult question I could ever answer.

* * *

THE END

Author's Note: Thank you to everyone who supported and reviewed this story! It is one of my all-time favorites to write and I still believe Godric should've been made into a series regular!


End file.
